


Hotted Dogs

by ChaoticMischeif



Series: Hotted Dogs [1]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, Spiderman - Fandom, Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-01-01
Updated: 2012-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticMischeif/pseuds/ChaoticMischeif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been some time after the attack on Midgard, but now new trouble has arisen and the Avengers aren't able to locate the creatures Loki has created in the past and are in need of his assistance.</p><p>In the meantime, he finds a little more than a friend in a very unlikely person.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotted Dogs

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for one of my best friends. You know who you are! (Also, I obviously do not own any of Marvel.)
> 
> I can't say how much you mean to me. Despite being interweb buddies, you're always there for me when I need someone and I hope you know I'll be there for you whenever you need me. I feel that my writings are the best gift I can produce, as they're original and have a lot of work put into them. I can only hope that you enjoy this story as much as I enjoy writing it!

Loki wasn’t sure how he’d gotten himself into this situation. In fact, the more he thought about it, the less sense it really made. He sat on the edge of the bed, in the small, questionable apartment. His head was in his hands and he was staring at the floor with a furrowed brow.  
________

Thor had returned to Asgard with Loki bound and muzzled. He tugged and pulled and yanked his younger brother along behind him. The residents of the realm yelled and mocked him as they passed. Loki dared not raise his vision from the ground as he was pelted with stones and rotted produce. The elder of the two princes showed no sign in stopping the behavior on his subjects and the younger had no choice, but to endure the humiliation. 

There was tightness in the god’s chest. Surely, his punishment would be great and his humiliation would continue. He’d seen what happened to those who committed treason in the past. As a child, the stories he’d heard were terrifying. Now, he would be the recipient of those punishments. 

Once they had stopped before Odin the Allfather, Thor shoved his younger brother to his knees before the throne. With a grunt, Loki hit the floor with a thud, his knees cracking beneath his weight and the force from the fall. He grunted behind his muzzle and wrinkled his nose. “Father, I have returned with Loki from Midgard.”

There was cheering and shouting all over as the crowd that had gathered to witness Loki’s sentencing. Green eyes glared daggers at the floor. Surely, he’d done nothing too wrong. It’s not as if he’d waged war against Asgard. Nor did he make any attempt on Odin’s life. In fact, the travesty that had begun the god’s rampage wasn’t even his own fault. No, it was his idiotic brother’s. He’d only wanted to protect his home from downfall and to do that, he had to interfere somehow. It’s not as if anyone listened to him and now? Now he was muzzled, silenced, disregarded and mocked. And for what? Attempting to rule a realm that desperately needed to be controlled? For proving himself to who he once could call father? 

There was nothing but bitter thoughts that were abruptly interrupted by Odin’s booming voice demanding silence. Of course, everyone quieted themselves after a few moments of whispering chatter. “Now then..” The god stared down at his son with a look of sorrow and disappointment, “There is no denial that you have committed crimes against the race of humanity and have waged a war on your own behalf.”

Thor’s grip on the chains connected to his brother tightened as he threw his two cents in. “He also stole the Tesseract and killed thousands! He went against you and your throne!”  
The god of thunder was thrown a sharp look, causing him to silence himelf as well. Meanwhile, Loki had looked up, eyes narrowed at the Allfather. Was he to be silent throughout this joke of a trial? Was he allowed no chance to explain himself? It wasn’t surprising. It was a good two minutes or so before Odin spoke again, “Your deceit and jealousy have caused you to act out against my word and therefore must be punished.”

The cheering and shouting rose throughout the hall again. All of which was made up of different punishments being screamed out amongst the crowd. “TIE HIM TO A POLE AND BREAK HIS FINGERS UNTIL THEY SPLINTER!”

“BURY HIM IN A HOLE UNTIL HE WAKES AND IS FORCED TO CLAW AT THE CEILING OF HIS GRAVE!”

This went on for a good while before the Allfather hushed everyone again. He shifted in his throne a bit before finally rising to his feet. The look of disappointment had never once left his face and Loki couldn’t stop glaring at it. What right did he have? After all, this wouldn’t have happened if he hadn’t used the Jotun born as a tool for his kingdom’s own gain. 

Once the last voice had quieted, Odin spoke once again, “As punishment for your actions and damage caused to all those involved with your lies, your mouth will be sewn shut and you shall be incarcerated until further notice.”  
That being said, the god turned and left the hall with his wife. Frigga took her husband’s arm and in tearful sorrow followed him out of the hall. 

It was Thor who removed the muzzle before falling upon Loki to restrain his head for one of the guards to sew the god’s mouth shut. Through the joyous shouting there were muffled screams of pain that were eventually put to an end by the thick thread made of sinew that had been lodged into Loki’s lips. At the end of the first step of his sentencing, there was riotous cheering among the people. 

Thor did not once smile, but he did not look remorseful either. He knew his brother deserved what he’d gotten. He just could not believe that the younger harmlessly mischievous, brother was the cause of such destruction and chaos. What had happened to the little boy he loved so dearly? Perhaps he didn’t know Loki as well as he’d like to have thought he did.

Loki’s face was stained with sweat, tears and blood as the blonde dragged him away to the dungeons. The shouting was muffled by the pain ringing throughout his whole head. He couldn’t open his mouth to scream to relieve the pain and it didn’t seem as if it was going to die down anytime soon. He stumbled and fell along the way, only to be jerked to his feet and shoved forward again. He wondered if Thor knew he wasn’t intentionally fumbling about. It was doubtful though. Thor had never been too bright. A little ironic as he was the god of thunder and lightning. Which, of course, was rather bright. 

His hands were not unbound as he was pushed into his cell, causing the prince to fall to his forearms and knees. Thor glared down at the sight. It was almost disgusting to see. Loki, a prince of Asgard, having gotten himself thrown away into the dungeons. “I hope you find solace here, brother..as well as repentance.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used a bit of reference to one of my favorite songs by The Decemberists! If anyone can guess the song and send me a message, I'll do something nice for them. ;D


End file.
